fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra (Shardsverse)
|-|Human Guise/Ramsses= |-|Ra= Ra is the Egyptian God of the Sun and Order. He is the direct rival of Apophis, the Egyptian Goddess of Chaos and Darkness. Ra is a key figure in the Shardsverse Continuity, having helped past Ever-Beings with their powers. He serves as a mentor figure to Rosa and is the primary leader against the Cult of Obsidian's leader. Backstory Shortly after Great Sundering, Ra was born from the leftover chaotic energies of Corona. He was born delirious and by himself and wandered the Sahara for forty years. He eventually came upon his fellow deities, Shu and Tefnut. The three traveled, encountering ancient humans that wandered the destroyed, their homes destroyed from the Great Sundering. Ra and his companions had offered to help them rebuild their homes and eventually, the three came to be worshipped as Gods. Word reached Ra's ears of the existence of other beings like them and left Shu and Tefnut to defend their new homes. Upon reaching the source of the message, Ra met other beings like him such as the Hindu Trimurti, the Greco-Roman Protogenos, and the Kotoamatsukami. The various beings met and all corroborated each other's stories of waking up in the middle of nowhere alone. Eventually, they came to an understanding and left, agreeing to assist the others when needed. Upon arriving home, Ra was told by Tefnut that a being was wreaking havoc down south of them. The three immediately moved and found a massive horrendous serpent destroying everything. People, spirits, animals, and even matter and energy itself was being swallowed and destroyed by this horrendous being. Ra immediately moved to defend, engaging the beast. The two fought, neither giving way to the other and left the entire area as a barren wasteland before their battle moved to the stars. Seeing that he could not beat this being due to how evenly matched they were, Ra called upon his fellow beings. The other gods appeared and assisted Ra in beating back this foe whose name was revealed to be Apep or Apophis. The defeated Apophis swore her revenge on Ra and fled to the ends of Materia. Years later, Ra had fathered and created many children and watched from a realm he created called the Duat, an infinitely layered 4-D construct in which the Egyptian Gods live and where souls go upon death. Word reached that Apophis had made her return and had created an army of monsters to battle him. Ra took up arms and lead his children into a battle which lasted for 1000 years. Eventually, the two called a temporary truce when the Olympians had invaded Egypt with Apophis herself descending to drive them away. After hundreds of years of continuous one on one combat, both Ra and Apophis were met by Pyrrhus, the Ruby Rune and the Primordial Sun. From him, the two learned that they were naught but aspects born from the energies of Corona and Kairos. Upon hearing the revelation that he had a mother, Ra nearly broke down into tears and immediately asked the Primordial where she was. Pyrrhus revealed to him that Corona had fused herself with a mortal in order to seal Kairos away within the Origin Point, the place where Etheria and Materia were still connected. Touched and inspired by his mother's actions, Ra vowed to follow her and maintain the safety of both worlds in her place. Apophis had different intentions. She vowed to free her father and bring chaos back into the world and disappeared. Thousands of years had passed since Apophis and Ra had discovered their progenitors and the two continued their fight every night. Eventually, the two called a temporary truce and Apophis withdrew into the deepest reaches of Space to recover her power. Ra, bored with life as a deity, incarnated himself as a human who would be famously known as Ramsses II or Ozymandias. He grew up alongside his adoptive brother, Moses, and Nefertari. Eventually, he assisted Moses in fleeing after he had accidentally killed a slavedriver. Ramsses would eventually fall in love with Nefertari and the two married in front of all of Egypt. Moses would later return to free his people from the Egyptians, denouncing all the Gods in the process. Moses demanded that he free the Jews from their bonds and Ramsses refused, telling him that if it weren't for the might of the Egyptian Gods and himself, Moses would have died that night. His refusal triggered the Ten Plagues which he heeded no mind to. Eventually, he was forced to let them go after his and Nefertari's firstborn son was killed. Despite not hating Moses, Ramsses was still bitter about his son's death and gathered his army and pursued Moses. After arriving at the Sinai Peninsula and the Red Sea, Ramsses sent his army to capture Moses and eliminate the slaves but not before witnessing him split the sea in half. His eyes caught glimpse of an angelic being of such power that it seemed that the Gods paled in comparison. The being appeared before him, unseen by the rest and placed to fingers on his head. Restoring his memories as Ra, the angel disappeared and Ra watched as his adoptive brother looked at him sadly. Not bearing any ill will, Ra bade him farewell and granted him a small blessing to protect him from the heat of the desert. Upon returning home, Ra revealed his true identity to Nefertari, who was shocked. She cursed him for lying to her before falling into a fit of sobs of how he would leave her for a goddess. Telling his wife that he would never leave her, Ra apotheosized her, converting her into a goddess. The two would eventually "die" and return to Ra's Solar in the Duat. There they would fight Apophis, who had returned, every night from then on. Now the two watch over Materia in Corona's absence, waiting for Apophis's next move. Appearance In his human guise, Ra appears as a man who stands at 180 cm (5'9). His skin is tanned and shines like bronze and has golden eyes that shine like the sun. Eyes that Apophis abhors. His hair is black and is described by Nefertari as like that of a crow's nest. He is seen wearing a white button-up shirt with a black long sleeve button-up polo and black pants. Around his neck is a teal sweater that was knitted for him by Nefertari. In his God/True Form, Ra appears as an extremely muscular and tall man with bronze-colored skin. His head is like that of an eagle's and wears pharaoh's clothing. Personality Ra, as the Supreme Deity of the Egyptian Pantheon, is seen by the other gods as regal and untouchable with only his Wife and Queen, Nefertari, being able to know the deepest intricacies of his mind. However, the older Egyptian Deites will tell a different story. Ra, according to Tefnut and Shu, is a goofy, shy, and often times, according to his children, senile deity. Ra would rather watch the Sun rise upon a grateful Earth than conduct kingly business, delegating the running of the Pantheon to his sons, Set and Osiris. That's not to say he isn't serious. Ra is constantly on guard for his greatest rival, Apophis, the Goddess of Chaos and Darkness and Aspect of Kairos. Ra holds an immense amount of respect and adoration for his progenitor, Corona, whom he refers to as Mother and goes out of his way to watch over all the Ever-Beings. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good; Lawful Good (Occasionally) Birthplace: Egypt Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''Nefertari, Moses, Egypt, Cats '''Dislikes: '''Apophis '''Eye Color: '''Golden '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Hobbies: '''Watching over Materia in place of his Mother, listening to stories of Corona, spending time with Nefertari '''Martial Status: '''Married to Nefertari '''Status: '''Alive '''Themes: Ra's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: '''Varies from '''7-C to 3-B with his Avatars|'2-A' Name: '''Ra, Ramsses, Ozymandias '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Millions of Years '''Classification: '''Egyptian God, Aspect of Corona, Supreme God '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 6), Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 3), BFR, Incarnation (Sealed away his memory and powers and incarnated himself as Ramsses), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Solar Manipuation (Can control light, heat, fire, and all aspects associated with the Sun as he is a solar deity), Biological Manipulation (Caused Indra to vomit blood for disrespecting his wife), Matter Manipulation, Day Manipulation (As the God of the Sun, Ra can dictate how long a day is, even after the Sun has set by creating a small sun in the sky.), Creation (Created nearly all of the Egyptian Pantheon from his power.), Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Granted Nefertari immortality and godhood.), Law Manipulation (The laws of the Duat are based on his will.), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Staff Wielder, High Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: '''Varies from '''Town Level to Multi-Galaxy Level '(Should be roughly equal to Apophis in strength.)|'Multiverse Level+(His battle with Apophis could be felt by the Gods on Etheria and Materia. Comparable to the other progenitor deities and Apophis, who herself can defeat the Etherian Gods and the entire Olympian Council, the latter she did by herself. His power is comparable to the strongest Etherian and Materian Gods as well as the strongest angels and demons, short of the Archangels and Archdemons. Created the Duat, an infinitely layered 4-D construct that exists parallel to Materia.) Speed: Varies|'Massively FTL '(His battle with Apophis rages across the entire Universe) Lifting Strength: Varies|'Immeasurable' Striking Strength: '''Varies from '''Town Class '''to '''Multi Galaxy Class|'Multiversal' Durability: '''Varies from '''Town Level to Multi-Galaxy Level|'Multiverse Level' Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: '''Varies from Hundreds of Kilometers to Interstellar|Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: Ra's staff Intelligence: '''Ra is an extremely intelligent being, having been able to evenly play a game of cosmic chess with Apophis, using his supporters as pawns in their war. He is capable of outwitting her as seen when he thwarted her efforts during World Wars I and II by directing the Greeks, Shintos, and Hindus to focusing their attention on the one sowing the discord rather than each other. '''Weaknesses: Darkness-Based attacks, possibly Feats: *Created the Duat and all its levels. The Duat is a multilayered 4-D construct that exists parallel to Materia. Ra intended the realm to mirror Materia and Etheria. Key: Human Guise/'Ramsses'|'Ra' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters